Body Switcher
by otaku532
Summary: In episode 19 the fairy tail characters switched bodies right? So what happens if the YYH gang switched bodies instead?


In episode 19 of fairy tail Natsu the fairy tail members swapped bodies right? What will happen if the YYH gang swapped bodies instead! One-shot fanfic with my crazy ideas! Enjoy!:)

* * *

**Fairy Tail Universe**

"Master!'' Erza cried dragging Natsu and Gray behind her for 'punishment'. "Sorry Erza, master went for a meeting, he'll be back soon." Mira Jane replied."Yes!" the two started to fight again as usual. Of course Lucy ended up chasing after them,"Wait! What is this punishment! Someone tell meeee!"

Soon the whole guild became a mess. "Lucky master isn't back yet! The punishment was terrible!" Gray said shivering. "What is it? Tell me someone! I'm going crazy!" again it was the celestial spirit mage. "You shouldn't complain so much you know, or you'll grow old faster!", ''What! You calling me old cat?''.

While Lucy was busy fighting with Happy, Gray noticed that Natsu was staring at a job list. "Hey! Gray! Come here!'' said the dragon slayer while trying to grab the ice mage's shirt when he remembered that he wasn't wearing one. "What is it flamebrain! Don't you wan..." *stares at the job list.

Soon everyone was crowding around the job board (or as they call it). "What's happening!", "Oh shit! Erza!" Now Natsu and Gray were running for their lifes. "Get back here!" followed by sounds of swords, Erza accidentally aimed her sword at the job board.  
There were loud gasps as one of Erza's sword hit the job list that everyone were staring at,nearly missing Lucy.

Unexpectedly, the job list begun to vanish. "What in the world is happening to that job list!", even Erza was shocked. "That's called 'The Paper Of Dimensions'" a short figure appeared at the doorstep. "Master!" everyone exclaimed, "I saw everything... as I said before, that job list is called 'The Paper Of Dimensions'". "Paper of dimensions? Pwahahaha! What a stupid name!" Gray interrupted , "GRAY!" he suddenly felt a dark energy behind him. He crumpled up into a white drop.

"If you read what is written on it, you will switch bodies with the person standing the nearest to you... BUT! If magic touches it, it will be transported to another dimension."

After the master finished his explanation, the whole guild was silent. "So it is in another dimension now?" Erza spoke up, "Who knows?"..."But you said it yourself!" ..." To tell you the truth... I really don't know! That paper is a mystery!"

*Epic anime fall*

**Yu Yu Hakusho Universe**

"Hey! Urameshi! Look what I found!" Kuwabara came running toward Yusuke with a weird looking piece of paper. "Hey! What is this! I can't even understand it!" the hanyou sneered. "I know! Lets ask Kurama! He'll know!", "Over this dumb piece of paper?''.

"Oh c'mon stop being such a party popper! This calls for a group meeting!" Kuwabara and his smart ideas. "Fine fine have it your way." grumbled Yusuke, *and after much arrangement..*

"Ok! We're meeting at Kurama's house! Lets go now!" before Yuske could reply, they were on their way.

'Ding Dong!' the doorbelll rang, Kurama opened the door with a pleasant smile. "Come in! Make yourselves at home," just then, his mother came out. "Oh Shu-chan! Your friends are here!" upon hearing that, the group giggled even Hiei had a slight grin on his face.

As soon as they closed Kurama's bedroom door, Yusuke burst out laughing "Hey! Shu-chan!" Kurama stared at Yusuke giving him the say-that-one-more-time-and-you're-soooooo-dead look. Kuwabara sensed the tension and decided to help his friend for once. He slammed the piece of paper on the table.

"Errr... Kurama can you tell us what this means?" he said shivering in fear. Fortunately for him, Kurama's face turned back into a smile. "Hmmm... lets see it is in English... it says *starts reading it whatever it is*", suddenly there was a bright light which knocked everyone out.

**Hiei's Pov**

When i woke up, I saw everyone knocked out, all I could remember was a bright light then darkness. I stood up,... something seemed wrong. I was tall VERY tall, I turn to my right to see... my own body! What in the seven worlds of makai is happening!

I panicked. Calm down Hiei this is just a small matter compared to what you've faced, lucky no one knows about this but I panic a lot, just that I don't show it. Just then the rest came to, ''Ouch my head! What happe...Hey! Why is my hair so long! And even worse red!" Kurama cried. "But Kurama, your hair has always been red," my body cried.

"Hiei, you're not being yourself, why are you shouting?" Yusuke asked is a very polite tone which is NOT like him. Then Yusuke suddenly gasped "I hope mother didn't see that light." "Hey! Why am I seeing my body and I'm not that shrimp! I'm Kuwabara!" my body cried. "I should be asking you that question!" I shouted back.

"Ok stop arguing! I think I've figured out what happened'', everyone turned to Yusuke. "Since when you became 'mr smartypants' Urameshi?" this time it came from my body. "First,I'm not Yusuke, I'm Kurama, and second I think that light made us switch bodies".

"WHAT!" if that is true, then I'm..., I looked in the mirror that was hanging on Kurama's wall. Aahhh! I screamed,I saw the most horrible thing in my life, I'm Kuwabara! No wonder I'm so tall! Now, I wish there is a hole I can jump into and die.

**Yusuke's POV**

When we heard about switching bodies we were all too stunned to do anything. "Aahhhh!" I glanced around to see Kuwabara staring in the mirror. "Kuwabara!", "I'm here Urameshi!" Hiei jumped up and waved his arms.

I paused, "If you are Kuwabara... then he is...Aaahhh! I'm so confused!"

"Ok lets sort thing out first, if I'm Kurama and that is Kuwabara you must be Yusuke and he is Hiei." "..." My body then took a piece of paper and a pencil, he wrote something on it and exclaimed "Here!"

The paper said:

_Kurama - Yusuke_

_Hiei - Kuwabara  
_

_so...  
_

_Yusuke (Kurama)  
_

_Kurama (Yusuke)  
_

_Hiei (Kuwabara)  
_

_Kuwabara (Hiei)  
_

__"Is there any way to switch us back!" I wasn't sure but a light bulb appeared beside my body (Kurama). "Ah! Lets ask the internet!"

...*10 minutes later*...

**Nobodys POV**

"Nnnoooooo! I don't want to be gay!" Kurama (Yusuke) fell to his knees and started hitting the floor, "Hey who are you calling gay!" Yusuke (Kurama) said wanting to punch him. "Kurama, I never said it but since I'm gonna die... I always thought you were gay and when I saw you for the first time, I thought you were a girl!"...

Awkward slience..."After I say this... kill me! But... I thought you were a girl when I first met you!" Kuwabara (Hiei) cried uncontrollably "But now...*sob*... I'm so ugly! Wwwwaaaahhhhh! Kurama! Kill me for I have no reason to live!"

Before he knew it, Yusuke (Kurama) shot a spirit gun at him which killed Kuwabara (Hiei). "Nooo! Hey since when you learnt the spirit gun?"

Immediately after killing Kuwabara (Hiei), Yusuke (Kurama) killed Kurama (Yusuke) with another spirit gun. "That's what you get for calling me gay!" Yusuke (Kurama) then turned to Hiei (Kuwabara) which didn't talk much. "Don't kill me please!''

"Shu-chan! What is that noise?" Shori asked as she opened the door *gasped* "What happened here! There's so much blood! *Looks at Yusuke (Kurama)* you..." Yusuke (Kurama) was shocked when he realized what he had done.

"No mother! I'm Shuichi your son!" Yusuke (Kurama) tried to explain, "Nonsense! You killed my son! You'll pay for it! This...is...Revenge! *points her finger at Yusuke (Kurama)* spirit gun!" Pink spirit energy came blasting out of her fingers.

"Waa!..." KABOOM! So the whole YYH Gang was eliminated by Kurama's Mother and Koenma hired her to take over Yusuke's place.

"Good job Shori! You're wayyy better than that junk Yusuke!" Koenma praised. "Maybe my son dieing wasn't suck a bad thing after all!" Shori exclaimed.

THE END


End file.
